Hujan dan Kejujuran
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Kaito dan Miku; hujan dan petir yang mengikat mereka dalam satu. [drabble]


**Hujan dan Kejujuran**

**Vocaloid is not mine.**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

"Miku?" suara oktaf rendah itu menyadarkan Miku dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Kaito ternyata berdiri di sampingnya. Miku tersenyum, mengangguk tipis dan menggumamkan kata 'hai' dengan sangat lirih.

Sudah kurang lebih empatpuluh lima menit Miku berdiri sendirian di sudut kanan pintu masuk sekolahnya. Hari ini hujan, iya, hujan. Tidak membawa payung pula. Maka dari itu Miku tidak ada niatan untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Syukurlah ada temannya—walau hanya sekedar kenal—secara tidak langsung menemaninya.

Kaito membuka pembicaraan kembali, "um, tidak membawa payung?" ia bertanya sembari memperlebar senyumannya—sampai-sampai matanya terlihat menyipit—"mau pulang sama-sama?"

Miku memicing, memperhatikan tas sekolah yang Kaito bawa dengan tangan kanan. Miku sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya payung—sekecil apapun—di tas Kaito.

"Maaf, bukannya kau juga tidak membawa payung, Kaito-_kun_?" tanyanya, sopan.

Kaito terkekeh, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "haha, andaikan aku membawa payung, pasti hal itu akan terealisasikan. Andai saja." jawabnya enteng

Miku menghela nafas, _sejauh_ Miku mengenalnya Kaito memang selalu sesantai ini.

"Akan ada petir." pernyataan Miku sontak membuat Kaito bingung. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh?" Kaito memberi gumaman tanda bertanya.

"_Petir_, Kaito-kun. Dalam lima detik dari sekarang." Miku mengacungkan lima jarinya.

"Hah? Jangan bergumam aneh-aneh Mi—" JLGER, petir menyambar tepat di detik kelima, "Uwaaa!" Kaito menutup kupingnya dan berjongkok secara spontan.

Miku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, "Um, Kaito-_kun_ takut petir?" akhirnya ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Um, iya. Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini, ya?" Kaito tersenyum kikuk. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mau ada satupun yang tahu kelemahannya yang ini. Oh, sungguh memalukan.

"Setahuku, kau bukan orang yang seperti ini Kaito-_kun_. Pembawaanmu itu tenang, terkadang terlihat dingin. Yah, walau di beberapa kesempatan kau terlihat sangat _friendly_ dengan teman-teman." Miku berkomentar sembari menunduk, memilin rok pendeknya. Canggung juga berbicara dengan Kaito.

"Oh, ya?"

"Un."

"Kau tahu? Makanan ringan yang dibungkus rapat bisa saja dalamnya kedaluwarsa." Kaito menepuk pundak Miku, "ayo duduk di bangku itu, kulihat kakimu gemetar." Kaito menggeret Miku untuk duduk di bangku kayu di sisi kiri dekat pintu.

Miku melihat ada yang janggal pass bangku itu, "Kaito-kun, sisi kiri bangku itu basah."

"Kalau begitu kita duduk di sisi kanan saja."

"Tapi... sepertinya akan sempit."

"Tidak jika kita duduk berdempetan."

"..."

Akhirnya Kaito dan Miku duduk di bangku itu. Miku makin canggung—tidak, mereka semua. Mereka kurang mengenal baik. Hanya sekedar tahu nama saja. Meskipun ini sudah tahun kedua, mereka belum pernah mengobrol selama ini.

Dan duduk sedekat ini.

"_Ano_... maksud Kaito-_kun_ soal makanan ringan tadi, apa ya?" Miku angkat bicara setelah sepuluh menit hanya ditemani rintikan hujan.

Kaito menoleh, menatap wajah bertanya Miku. Ia tersenyum, dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah langit yang berona keabuan, "itu...," Kaito sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "peringatan bagimu saja karena kau salah menilaiku."

"Maaf."

"Bukan masalah." Kaito kembali menatap Miku dengan senyum terkembang lebar, "sepertinya hari ini kau banyak bicara."

"Tidak juga, setiap hari aku begini." Miku menyanggah, "kau saja yang jarang mendengar aku berbicara begini."

"Benar juga." Kaito mengiyakan. Ia kembali menatap hujan yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Kaito-kun." Miku mencoba memperbarui topik, "kenapa kau ada di sekolah sampai sore begini?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku sibuk dengan organisasi siswa itu." jawabnya

"OSIS?"

"Ya. Ketua OSIS sialan itu melimpahkan tugas-tugas merepotkan padaku.

"Padahal kau terlihat menikmatinya," Miku menghela nafas, "kukira Gakupo-_senpai_ bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Kau salah menilaiku lagi, Miku. Ah, bahkan kau salah menilai Gakupo juga." Kaito terkekeh, "jujur, sejauh ini hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jujur atas apapun."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar," Kaito memeluk pinggang Miku lembut, "dan aku akan jujur pada perasaanku sekarang."

"K-Kaito-_kun_, hujannya sudah—"

"Aku menyukaimu, malaikat kejujuranku."

Setelah pernyataan jujur itu, hujan pun reda. Matahari mengintip, menyinari tanah yang basah kembali.

"Hari sudah cerah, mari pulang bersama. Beri aku jawaban saat hari hujan berikutnya, ya!"

* * *

**A/N: Hualoh! Aprktbrt ngelayap ke fandom ini lagi! XD**

**Sebenarnya, ini bukan fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Dulu pernah, KaiMiku juga, cuma formatnya poetry (dan jujur itu alay maximal) dan sekarang aku bikin deh yang format drabble! (yang sama-sama alay)**

**Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, ini ngga aku edit lagi soalnya hehe.**

**Semoga suka, tinggalkan pesan di kotak review, ya!**


End file.
